Fix You
by LunaLooney
Summary: Harry's involuntarily brought back to the life he left behind. Only thing is, Malfoy's there. And he has to work with him. But what happens when things don't go exactly as planned.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to J.K Rowling. Kudos to her._

_Lyrics belong to Coldplay._

**Fix You**

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **sexual content, violence

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Author's Note:** Hi, thanks for taking the time out to read my story. It's the first time posting on ff, and to be honest, I'm terrified. I've never publically shared a story before; I can only hope you guys like it. This story is being written at the moment, so i don't know how many chapters it will be, or when they will be posted but I will try to update every few days if people would like me to continue, but I have an idea of where I'd like it to go. Now, enough of my rambling. :D

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you._

Chapter One

Draco Malfoy sighed as he ran his fingers through his already tousled hair. He had a terrible night and an even worse day at work. The case he'd been working on just hit a dead end, Merlin knows how many dead ends he'd been hit with already. People were showing up either cursed, or worse, dead. None of them had any connection to the other, and none of the family members seemed to have any idea why they were being targets. Draco was losing sleep; he was tired and annoyed all the time. He snapped at anyone who caught him at a bad time, and he couldn't remember the last time he had time for himself. He needed help, but refused the empty head dimwits Kingsley had sent to him.

He reached over his desk for the coffee his assistant had just brought for him, it surprised him how much he enjoyed the Muggle drink.

"Mister Malfoy?" said assistant poked her head inside his office and she pushed open the door. "The Minister's here to see you."

Draco rolled his eyes, a gesture his mother would have smacked his across the head for; probably another Auror Kingsley decided he'd have bother Malfoy with his company, rather than help. "Oh, send him in then."

She nodded and closed the door, a few seconds after, it opened again. "Malfoy." Kingsley took a sit across from his, "I know you've turned down almost every offer of help I've sent to you, but I doubt you'll be able to refuse this one."

Draco scoffed.

"Harry. Potter." Kingsley punctuated the two words.

"Sorry, who?" Harry Potter? No one's heard from Harry Potter in years. Not even Granger and the Weasel had contact with him.

"Merlin knows the trouble I went through, I almost gave up to be honest. I've been looking for him since this case opened, I finally found him thank Merlin, and he agreed to help. Took a lot of asking though, he refused outright the first time I asked him."

"Because of me?" So Potter still hates me, things never get old do they?

Kingsley shook his head. "No, actually." Kingsley shrugged, something Draco noticed he rarely ever did. "Don't know why, I didn't pry. I just wanted to get him to help. When he was an Auror here, he was the best, no offence," Kingsley waved his hands, "but he was good, and this thing is getting out of hand now, if we don't find who's behind this and put a stop to this ... " Kingsley shook his head as he got up. "He's agreed to me with you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Draco gaped. "So soon?"

"Yes, so soon." Kingsley chuckled. "Good day, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

When Kingsley showed up at his door, Harry to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. "Kingsley?"

"Mr. Potter! How long has it been? Pretty good at hiding, I find." Kingsley glanced around the small village as he fixed the collar of his robes.

"Kingsley? What- How did you find me?" Harry was pretty sure no one would. He'd tried hard to. The seven years he'd had manage to avoid anyone from his past were heaven on earth, and though sometimes he missed a few people, it didn't mean he'd want to bring up any memories associated with them whatsoever.

Kingsley walked passed him, and stepped inside the house.

"Um," Harry closed the door, "sure, come in." Harry folded his arms. "How did you find me?"

"Listen, I need your help." Kingsley sighed. "I know when you left you didn't want anyone-"

"Exactly."

"But this is important. There's-" Kingsley cleared his throat. "Can we sit down please?"

Harry sighed. He was already shaken by Kingsley arriving at his doorstep, there was obviously something wrong. He hoped it had nothing to do with Hermione and Ron, but with the way he just left, he was surprised he was contacted about them anyway. "Okay."

After Kingsley explained everything, Harry felt sick. He couldn't resist when Kingsley had done telling him about everything that had happened, the "hero in him" screamed at him, above the part of him that ached to stay and live his quiet, Muggle-like life. Though he did use magic, only rarely, he was content with where he was and what he'd decided to do.

"One more thing," Kingsley said as he reached the door to leave, "remember when I said he had another Auror on the case? Well, the Auror's Draco Malfoy."

"What?" The word came out as more of a squeak, and Kingsley didn't address it, either he didn't hear, or he didn't _want_ to hear.

"See you soon Potter." With that, Kingsley laughed.

* * *

Draco fixed his sleeves for what must have been the tenth time before glancing at his watch again. Potter was late, incredibly late, and Draco was annoyed. Who the hell did Potter think he was? Suddenly he pops up out of nowhere - thanks to Kingsley, and he's already being the annoying arse he was years ago. How long had it been since he last saw Potter, six, seven years?

Kingsley had told him that Potter wanted to meet Draco somewhere private; he'd wait until later to let everyone else know he'd decided to come back. How crazy would it have been the day Harry Potter decided to just waltz right into the Ministry, out of blue? So, Draco decided Potter would meet him at his house. He refused to stay at the Manor, surprising everyone by selling it and buying a small cottage outside London. Draco didn't know why everyone reacted that way, with his father in Azkaban and his mother gone, though he hadn't a clue where, why would he want to be alone in that huge house anyway?

Just as Draco was about to check his watch again, he spotted a figure walking towards him, and as the figure got closer, a soft gasp escaped Draco's lips.

It was Potter, and Merlin was he _gorgeous_. The man was absolutely fit. Where Potter was, the years had obviously been good to the man. Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Malfoy." Potter smiled at him, it didn't quite reach his eyes, the ones he covered with those horrible glasses.

"Potter, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

"Well, Malfoy seems as if Kingsley forgot to mention you didn't live at the Manor anymore."

Draco chuckled. "Really? Sorry about that then."

Harry blinked. _Did Malfoy just apologize? To him?_

Draco smirked. "Where have you been hiding? Took Kingsley practically ages to find you."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't exactly want to be found." Before Draco could respond Harry continued. "Now, are we gonna discuss this case or are we gonna stand out here and chit chat all day?"

"Right." Draco turned on his heels and pushed his front door open. He took his jacket off, and hung it near the door. "Papers, folders with everything is in my office, I don't know if you'd want to interview the families, friends again, just to get your own perspective on things but I don't know if they'll agree to it, it was hard enough getting them to the first time, though," Draco chuckled, "I'm sure they'd be thrilled to speak to the infamous Harry Potter."

Draco heard Potter laugh, it was humorless and somewhat hollow, and Draco was surprised at the sudden urge he had to turn around and ask him if he was okay.

Draco was beginning to think Kingsley should have just handed Potter a copy of the files they had, why Draco had to be here with Potter, he was still waiting to find out.

It bothered Draco that Potter barely spoke to him, it bothered him even more that something like that bothered him anyway. All he did was read, sometimes he'd ask a few questions, but that was it. At one point, Harry took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, he looked over at Draco, who happened to look up at him from papers he had been looking at, and Draco couldn't believe how beautiful Potter's eyes were. He had never seen such a beautiful shade of green before; he must have been staring because Potter raised his eyebrow at him before putting his glasses back on, and turning the page he'd been reading over to the next side.

Draco sighed, he had a feeling working with Potter wasn't going to go as smoothly as he planned.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry if it was a bit short, but I promise to write more for the next chapter. Free cookies and chocolate frogs for anyone who leaves a review!:D


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to J.K Rowling. Kudos to her._

_Lyrics belong to Coldplay._

**Fix You**

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **sexual content, violence

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Author's Note:** I am so lazy I should have updated this yesterday but I got distracted and work is just being a pain in the bum but what can you do? Haha, anyway, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy! *covers eyes*

_Thanks for the reviews!_

Chapter Two

Draco watched as Potter disappeared around the corner, up the street from house. It startled him how much he already missed the man's company, even if he was quiet most of the time he was there. He called for his house elf, Lea, and asked her to prepare dinner. He wondered what Potter had been up to all these years, where he'd been, what he'd been doing, _who _he'd been doing.

The fact that Potter stayed hidden for so long amused him. He wondered if he'd given up magic completely or if he'd still continued doing it. Did he have friends wherever he was? It still surprised him Potter had completely rid his life of his two best friends. Back at Hogwarts, they were _the Golden Trio_. Nothing seemed to break those three, they were always together.

Draco did pay a lot of attention to Potter when they attended Hogwarts together, more so out of sheer annoyance and hatred than _attraction_. Or, had he indeed been attracted to Potter but shoved it to the back of his mind and created this _idea _that he didn't like him at all. Draco knew he was gay practically his whole life. He didn't even think of telling his Father, it never crossed his mind. He wondered though, what his Mother would think. He never brought it up to her, and both she and his father constantly reminded him that he was to carry on the Malfoy bloodline and produce an heir. Draco almost recoiled at the thought. Sometimes, Draco thought that was all he was to Lucius, just someone to continue the Malfoy bloodline, nothing else.

He pushed aside thoughts of his father and walked to the dining room, he sat as Lea was setting the table. "Dinner is almost ready, Mr. Malfoy." She pushed herself up on her toes and peered over the table at Draco. He smiled at her as she dashed back to the kitchen.

Draco drummed his fingers on the table, thinking about how much he ached to get this case over with. He really did want to find out who was behind this, and to be honest, the possibilities were endless. Seeing there were no connections with the victims, he couldn't narrow down to any particular person or persons.

Then again; say Potter did prove good to the case and help them figure it quicker than he alone could have. Would he go back into "hiding"? Draco frowned as Lea appeared with his dinner.

"Something wrong Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, it's fine." He ate and tried not to think about Potter.

* * *

Harry closed the door to his small apartment before putting his jacket back in the closet in the hallway. His whole week had gone from familiar to uncertain, and he didn't like it. How long would this case take, and why has he agreed to it in the first place? _Maybe because you can't resist, the Gryffindor in you can't resist. Still the hero. _ Harry had done his best to avoid reading The Prophet for a while now, so he hadn't a clue this was going on. Who would want to do something like this in the first place? Voldemort was dead, and as far as he remembered Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban; everyone who was a part of the Dark Lord's Army were in Azkaban, right? What could they possible gain from doing something like this anyway? Power? What was it like to have _power _in the Wizarding World the way it seemed to be today. So many questions swirled around Harry's head, and he doubted he'd be able to find all of the answers.

Seeing Malfoy today sort of shook him. He looked nothing like the arrogant schoolboy from Hogwarts, and Harry didn't see him much after that. When Harry had decided to leave, he didn't tell Hermione, or Ron. He knew they'd bother him about where he was going, what he'd be doing and where he'd be living. He honestly felt horrible doing it, but he felt it was best for him, and for them. He wondered if they thought he was dead.

Harry tried his best not to feel ... distant, _broken _after the war, but nothing seemed to work, so he decided he needed to get away and when being away from everything still didn't help, he drank everything away, for as long as the alcohol would allow him; and even though when he woke up, everything always came back to haunt him, he drank anyway.

Harry hadn't allowed himself to open to someone, or fully let them in either. He didn't think he'd be good for someone with the state of mind he was in. He had a few flings, or a random one night stand with some guy he'd meet at bar. He either went to their place, or gave them a wrong phone number. He never slept with someone more than once that was the rule. _His_ rule. Don't get emotionally involved, don't see them more than once, avoid a second chance encounter, pretend you don't recognize them.

Harry had enough money to keep up his life, so he didn't bother to work. He stayed locked in his library and read; he loved reading. He was someone else when he read, not Harry Potter. He could be anyone, go anywhere, and do anything. Reading was an escape for Harry, one he reveled in. He'd be in the library for hours, just reading. He was content when he read, closed the book and he was back to being Harry _bloody_ Potter.

What he liked about living in Muggle London, no one had a clue who he was. He didn't have to worry about being mugged by reporters, or people asking for autographs. He could walk care free through the streets, and it felt so good to be able to do that, he hardly ever had that.

He placed the files he'd gotten from Malfoy in the desk in his office then walked to the kitchen. He was starving.

* * *

**A/N: ***groans* How was that? Still too short? Welp, sorry. How about a visit from our villain in the next chapter;) Hope you liked it. If there are any grammar, or spelling errors I do apologize. I don't have a Beta at the moment, and I'm a tad bit too lazy to do spell check most of the time. Sorry :p


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling. Kudos to her.

Lyrics belong to Coldplay.

Fix You

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** M

**Warning**: sexual content, violence

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Author's Note:** Gah, sorry I took so long to update. I had a bit of a bad week, except for Wednesday, which was my birthday :p Happy reading!

Chapter Three

It had been a week since Kingsley had showed up at his front door, and no one but Kingsley and Draco knew that Harry was back. He still hadn't gotten in touch with Ron or Hermione, and he didn't think he wanted to either. He really wanted to help with case, and he had a feeling the moment he finished he'd just leave again, so what was the point of going to see them in the first place?

He didn't know what he'd say to them when he saw them either. What could he say? Where would he start? He didn't even know if they wanted to see him. What if they didn't? Harry had thought about writing them many times, but he never had it in him to.

He left because he wanted to forget.

Forget all the bad things that had happen, the awful, horrible things.

He'd try so hard to put the past behind him and forget everything. It hurt too much to think about the past, to think about people who died just to save his life. Ha, his life was practically in ruins, he was miserable and alone, what a waste.

And for Merlin's sake, why was Malfoy constantly staring at him. Every time he even dared to glance at the git, he was staring at him. He'd been so close to snapping at Malfoy to ask him if he had a problem but he didn't even want to waste his breath starting an argument with him. They weren't at Hogwarts anymore.

* * *

Harry scoffed as he looked over at Draco. "These are spells I have never even heard of before, and don't get me started on these ingredients used for these potions. I looked up some of these, they cost hundreds of Galleons. This person is either stealing them, or he's incredibly rich. We could try to narrow down the few rich wizards and witches we know, and we could go from there, then?"

He and Draco had gone over a list of people, and had begun eliminating the ones who seemed less likely to be the one they were looking for. When they had reached Malfoy's father, it surprised Harry how at ease he seemed, it didn't seem to have affected or bothered him .. Or maybe he was just good at masking his emotions.

They'd ruled out a few other death eaters who had either died during the war, or were in Azkaban.

"But it's possible someone broke out. I mean, it's been done before, though it would be pretty ridiculous if they haven't realize someone has been out for a while." Harry had said.

Draco nodded. "Or maybe they have someone outside working for them."

Harry sighed. "Maybe." Harry ran his fingers through his hair, not realizing Draco eyes following the movement. "I haven't talked to Kingsley much about this, I'd like to, just to hear what he thinks."

Draco's elf had just bought them lunch. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "So have you spoken to Ron and Hermione yet?"

Harry's fingers stilled over the page he was about to turn. He didn't know if he was startled about the use of his friends' first names, or the fact that Malfoy had even bothered to ask in the first place. "No." And then he turned the page.

Draco had opened his mouth to ask why, but changed his mind. He paled a bit, annoyed at Potter's vague response. He realized he liked hearing the other man voice, during the past week he'd been so quiet and it almost drove him nuts. He wanted to avoid any arguments, he didn't want him and Potter to fall back into that old hostility routine, so Malfoy settled for, "Okay."

* * *

Harry couldn't believe word hadn't gotten out he was back, either no one cared or no one really wasn't aware. He'd have thought Malfoy to go running his mouth to someone about him; he doubted Kingsley would do something like that. Though he didn't exactly ask Kingsley not to speak about him being back, he'd hope that Kingsley at least had it in him not to say anything.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his office next to the fireplace with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. He hadn't taken a sip yet, he was just idly twirling it between his fingertips, thinking about Potter. Something about the boy who lived stirred his interest, and Draco wanted nothing more than to find out all about Potter.

Draco realized he'd probably been attracted to Harry that first time he'd approached him at Hogwarts, and he cringed as he thought about how he had rejected his friendship.

Maybe he ought to try again.

* * *

Draco raked his fingers through his hair as he knocked on Harry's door. Merlin knows what he was doing there.

Offering his friendship again, right.

When Harry answered the door, he was wrapped in a towel from the waist down, with water dripping from his hair. Leave it to Potter to make getting out of the shower look incredibly irresistible. "Malfoy?"

_Merlin, when is he going to drop the last name thing._ Draco mused. "Have lunch with me today?"

"Is something wrong? With the case, I mean."

Draco chuckled. "No. I just want us to have lunch."

"Oh." Harry bit his lip. "Alright, I guess. Give me a few minutes to get ready. You can come in if you'd like."

"No," Draco waved his hand in the air as he stepped into the flat, "I'll just stay out here and freeze to death."

Harry smiled at him, _really smiled at him,_ and Draco wondered if he'd ever get him to smile like that again. "Fine by me."

* * *

The man twirled his wand is his hand, an evil smirk spread across his face. "Why shouldn't I kill you?" He asked as he looked down at the limp body on the floor beside his feet. "Beg me not to."

The man whimpered. A soft sigh escaped his lips. "Please."

"Is that all you've got?" The man raised his wand; the man raised a few inches from the ground, then he was thrown into the wall, his head thrashed as a whoosh sound left his lips a second time. He walked a bit closer to him, "I said beg."

"Please. What .. What did I ever do to you?" The man's voice rasped. "Please just .. "

The man with the wand in his hand laughed. "There has to be a reason for me to kill you, you think?"

"Don't kill me please. I won't tell anyone about this, no one will have to know anything." He coughed. "Please, I have my wife ... my kids."

"Such a beautiful family. Maybe I'll pay them a visit soon."

The man gasped. "Don't hurt them please! Leave them alone!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

**A/N:** Do you think I'm dragging this out too much? Haha, I would really like to hear your opinions, even if it's a critique. I like a story that builds towards the romance, you know? *smiles* Christmas is coming up, guys! Who's excited? Leave a review? Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry for the late update. Forgive me? I can't believe Christmas has come and gone again. Now for a new year, hope everyone enjoyed the holidays. And thank you for the birthday wish noodle27272! Don't forget, I like reviews, I will give you free cookies if you leave me one:)

Chapter Four

Harry fixed the sleeves of his t shirt before running a lazy hand through his hair.

It was get rather out of his hands and he couldn't be bothered to have it cut. He suddenly remembered that year when Hermione tried to cut it, and he smiled slightly. He missed her, a lot, but he still wasn't ready to talk to her. Sooner or later, someone would find out he was back, she'd hear about it, and maybe she'd come to him; maybe. If she did, he'd be ready for the wrath that is Hermione, he felt he'd easier get through that than going to her himself.

And then there was Ron.

Ron he felt would be a bit more complicated. Best not to think about that.

Harry wrinkled his nose as he stared at himself in the mirror beside his closet. He had no clue where Malfoy was taking him, so he settled for a simple green t-shirt and jeans.

When he saw Malfoy standing outside his door he figured it was something about the case, Malfoy asking him to lunch was the last thing he expected.

What bothered him most was that he actually looked forward to it.

* * *

"So, Malfoy," Harry folded his arms as he walked back into the front room; Draco tried not to flinch at the sound of his last name again, "where to?"

"You know, to be honest it just occurred to me no one knows you're here." Draco raised his eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "They're gonna find out eventually."

"So you're perfectly fine going to lunch... in public ... with me ... a Malfoy ... and supposed former Death Eater?"

Harry smiled at him again. "Imagine the look on Rita Skeeter's face when she hears this one."

Ha. Draco almost roared with laughter. "She'll probably say something completely the opposite about what this is actually about."

"What could she possibly say?"

"Come on, it's Rita Skeeter. She'll say anything, and I _mean anything_."

Harry knew exactly what Rita Skeeter was like. Not to mention, he would have enjoyed hexing her into the next century. Was she seriously still writing for the papers? _Rather, lying for the papers? _"I don't really care what she's going to say." Harry huffed. "So, we going or what?"

Draco was about to mention what about his friends but he hesitated to. He remembered Harry's reaction the last time he brought it up, and figured it would only ruin lunch with Harry, and he'd rather not have that happen, so he settled for, "Okay, let's go."

"Go where?"

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and apparated.

* * *

Draco held back a gasp and instantly regretted touching Harry.

Obviously the rumors about him being not as magically powerful as everyone thought were just rumors. Draco felt it when he had touch him.

For a split second Draco wondered if just a casual touch felt like this, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to touch him intimately.

When they finally apparated, Draco immediately dropped his hand. Harry didn't say anything, maybe only Draco felt it? But he highly doubted it.

"Merlin's beard, Malfoy!" Harry fixed his glasses as he glared at Draco. "You could have warned me."

"Sorry." Draco tried not to grin.

"Where are we?" Harry turned on his heels before facing Draco again.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions." Draco smiled. "It's a great place, how bout that, come."

Harry followed Draco into the building. It was rather busy, but not too noisy. Harry peered around the room and realized he didn't recognize anyone. He didn't even think they were wizards or witches.

"Mr. Malfoy." A tall, young woman appeared in front of them. "Nice to see you again." She looked back at Harry, then back to Draco. There was no hint of recognition in her eyes, and Harry wasn't sure if he was relieved or annoyed. "And you've got company this time." She smiled at winked at Harry, before walking off. "Your table's this way, Mr Malfoy."

"You called ahead?" Harry's hot breath touched Draco's neck and he tried not to spin around and pull the other man to his lips. _Screw the people sitting at their tables._

"Again with the questions." Draco smirked. "I always have a table here."

"I'll get you two a menu." The woman smiled and strolled towards the counter.

"I hope you like Italian food."

Harry bit hit lip.

_ I wish he wouldn't do that, Draco thought._

"I love it. It's my favorite actually."

"Good."

After what felt like forever, Harry finally decided on something while Draco had already chosen before. Malfoy had so many questions on the tip of his tongue he was surprised he didn't choke.

Harry looked everywhere but at him, and he tried hard not to hide his disappointment and annoyance.

"A muggle place?" Harry finally broke the silence. "I never would have thought."

Draco grinned. "Why's that?"

Harry shrugged. "You didn't exactly seem like their biggest fan."

"People change." Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair before leaning forward and silently clasping his hands together as he trailed his eyes over Harry's face. "You seemed to have changed Harry."

* * *

"What do you mean by Harry Potter's back?" The man glowered at the woman sitting at the other end of the table. "How are you even sure?"

"I saw him."

The man growled. "Why haven't I heard about this?"

"No one knows he's here." The woman said nonchalantly.

"Yet you've seen him? How are you even certain it's him."

"Potter thinks he's smart." The woman scoffed. "He hasn't been using magic, obviously, so he isn't really bringing any attention to himself. But I know what I saw, no one else has a scar like that."

"And where did you see him?"

The woman grinned. A hint of mischief sparkled in her eyes. "You'll never guess."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, you make me feel so special, haha. If there are any special mistakes, I am so, so sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling. Kudos to her.

Lyrics belong to Coldplay.

Fix You

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** sexual content, violence

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**A/N:** I take too long to update don't you think so? Haha, anyway. Thanks for all the views, reviews, follows and even favorites! I never though it would ever happen. But thank you, you've made me feel really special.

Chapter Five

Harry's eyes widened at the sound of his name coming from Malfoy's lips. It sounded strangely erotic, and Harry wanted to her him say it again.

_Changed? Changed how? For better, for worse? _ "What?" His voice sounded a bit more broken than he'd intended, but he didn't ask again.

Draco shifted in his seat, he was tempted to reach out and place his hands over Harry's, idly trembling on the table, but he hesitated. "You're different."

"Different?" Harry let out a breath. "Different how?"

"Different in a lot of ways." Draco's eyes glinted as they trailed across Harry's face. and as quickly as it came, it vanished and concerned etched across his face. "You don't seem like the Harry Potter I-"

Harry scoffed."You what? Knew? You never knew me. You still don't."

"Who says it still has to be like that. Last time I checked, this isn't Hogwarts anymore. What reason is there for us to behave the way we did before? The way that we used to." Draco almost blurted out about Harry saving his life, but like almost every time he was around Harry, he hesitated.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I don't _care_. Merlin's sake, I don't know why I agreed to this, honestly."

"The case, or coming to lunch with me?"

"Both."

"Haha, oh?" Draco finally leaned back. "You could leave. And about what you said before. I think, you were the one who didn't want to know me?" Draco narrowed his eyes. "Right?"

"I thought we were supposed to be putting the past behind us Malfoy." Harry murmured something under his breath before saying. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"How am I different?" It was barely a whisper.

"Why do you care what I think, anyway?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you?" Draco challenged.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but then the waiter arrived at their table.

* * *

Hermione smiled down at her daughter as she turned and ran her fingers down her hair, "There," she planted a kiss on her cheek, "go get your brother and tell him it's time for dinner."

"Okay, mommy." The little girl beamed as she ran towards the hallway.

Hermione sighed as she glanced at a photo of herself, Ron and Harry. Ron took it the hardest, he pretended that he wasn't still hurt or upset, but she saw it in his eyes every day.

She missed Harry, a lot. And although she figured he needed space when he left without a word. So many things had happened, everything had changed. Harry seemed to have lost the ability to _handle _things the way he could have before. He'd become an Auror, and though he did the best he could, she still saw that look of disappointment in his eyes sometimes, like he could have done better, done more.

It was even harder to talk about him to her kids. They saw pictures and asked so many questions. She saw how that affected Ron, he'd be so caught off guard by their questions.

Stealing a glance at the photo again, Hermione left to set the dinner table.

* * *

After the waiter brought them their food, the impending tension between them seemed to have faded and Draco was beginning to think maybe he should have asked Potter to his place for lunch.

The urge to reach over and touch, kiss, ravish the man with the captivating green eyes was oh so close to overwhelming him.

_I wish he'd get rid of those glasses._

They ate in a rather comfortable silence, and Draco had never been so content. He would have enjoyed talking Harry some more, but he was at a loss for words. He had no clue what to talk about, what to ask. Rather, how to talk to him, how to ask him the things bouncing about in his mind.

He knew he was playing with fire. _Maybe Harry wasn't even attracted to men. _He remembered the Weasley girl Harry had dated, and tried not to gag.

Harry sighed as he placed the glass he'd just brought to his lips back to the table, breaking the silence Draco wished he could go back to after hearing Harry's question."Why did you bring me here?"

What was he supposed to say to that? "Why did you come?"

Harry groaned. "Are you going to answer all my questions with another question?"

"Practice what you preach, Potter." Draco smirked.

"No, honestly. Tell me. Why did you ask me to have lunch with you? You could have asked anyone else. I'm sure you've got a bunch of friends you could have asked. But no, you decide to ask me." Harry frowned. "Me. why?"

Just as Draco was about to voice his thoughts his pager went off. He fought back a frustrated groan and eyed the device before looking back up at Harry. "It's Kingsley. Something's wrong. Come on, we're going."

* * *

Harry hadn't even realized what he was doing until he realized everyone was gawking at him. It hadn't clicked at first what he'd be getting into. He just knew it had to be something about the case.

He heard the whispers and he could have sworn he saw someone pass out. _Well, at least the part about no one knowing I'm Jhere is over with._

Kingsley was pacing his office when the reached his door, a pale look on his face. His eyes widened when he saw Harry, but he didn't comment on it. But he did ask him to stay outside while he talked to Draco. Harry had refused at first, and Draco's face had creased with confusion.

* * *

"What? Why are we only learning this now?" Draco yelled.

"Keep your voice down."

"Why didn't you tell me this before I got here. Merlin, Kingsley." he whispered.

"I didn't think you'd be with him. I thought you were alone."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. He cursed under his breath. "Kingsley, I don't know how he's going to take this."

Draco could tell something deeper was wrong with Harry. He just had a feeling that the man wasn't who he used to be. He could just feel it. He seemed broken.

He knew that he hadn't spoken to his friend in years. To find out one of them died? Murdered? And there was nothing he could do to stop it. He cursed again. What would happen to Harry now?

"When did it happen?"

"Today." Kingsley sighed. "This is the case Mr. Potter's working on. How could I possibly tell him his friend's been murdered. He should be fixing this, _you_ should be fixing this. How do you think he'd feel to know that the same person he can't seem to find has killed someone he loves."

Someone else had died.

Someone else had fallen at the hands of the villain who no one seemed to know anything about, couldn't find, couldn't stop.

That someone was Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**A/N:** I am actually excited for this fic. I have never been excited for something I've written before. I even have a few ideas swirling in my head about what I'd like the few next chapters to be like. Please don't be mad I killed Ron. How about some Chocolate Frogs to make up for it. I hope you liked this chapter though.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to J.K Rowling. Kudos to her._

_Lyrics belong to Coldplay._

**Fix You**

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **sexual content, violence

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Author's Note**: Sorry I took so long to update! I've been a bit busy lately, I didn't have the time to do a thing. I really hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I'm still on the fence with my writing, I like it. Then I just want to cringe, haha. But honestly, I really like writing this so far. I can only hope you like reading it so far.

_Thanks for the reviews!_

Chapter 6

Draco didn't know why he didn't hear the door open, but he did the audible pop, making him aware someone had just apparated. "For the love of-" Draco murmured under his breath.

"Who was it?"

"Who do you think it was?"

Kingsley brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose before he sighed. "I wanted to tell him alone."

"So why didn't you tell him first?"

"Well, if I did, Merlin knows how he would react, and you've heard how powerful his magic is ... I just wanted you to be prepared."

_Right. _"Where do you think he could have gone?"

"Home, probably." Kingsley said. "I can't think of anywhere else ... "

Draco waved his hand in the air. "I need to go find him."

* * *

Harry wasn't supposed to hear that.

Harry was sure he didn't hear that.

_He couldn't have._

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to come here, get this stupid case solved, and leave.

Leave. Is that really what he'd wanted to do. Without even talking to Hermione?

He couldn't stand to think about what she must be feeling or going through.

Harry was a mixture of anger and despair. What if this happened because whoever did this knew he was here, wanted to get under his skin, wanted to drag him out of his hiding.

When he apparated to his home he slumped against the wall and willed his body to stay upright before he gave up and fell to the floor. _**Why?**_ Yet another question without an answer.

Harry only knew one way to ease his pain, and that was with alcohol. He groaned as he convinced his body to get up and drag himself to the counter where he'd stuffed a box with whiskey bottles. He grabbed whichever one he could reach and popped the cover. He threw his head back and took a long pull and tried not to think of why he was trying to drink himself to death.

* * *

Draco cursed under his breath, he got Kingsley to tell him where Harry lived, and he apparated just outside the door. He only hoped this was where Harry had gone.

"Harry?" he frowned when he knocked and didn't hear a response. Maybe he did go somewhere else?

Just as the though echoed Draco's mind he heard what sounded like a bottle clink on the floor. "Harry?" Draco cursed under his breath again and turned the door knob, surprised it was unlocked, opened the door and stepped in.

He glanced around the front of the room before taking a few more steps into the hallway. He saw Harry sitting on the floor of his kitchen with a bottle to his lips. He saw surprise flash across his features before it was quickly replaced with anger.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Harry?" It came out more brittle than Draco had expected, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Will you stop calling me that." Harry growled. "You're not my friend, I don't even like you. Why did I even agree to work on this stupid case. I'm so stupid, this is all my fault." He said more to himself than to Draco.

Draco cautiously stepped a bit closer to Harry.

"I shouldn't have come here. This was not supposed to happen. I was supposed to fix this, then go away. I can't do this." He whispered the last few words, and didn't seem to notice when Draco sat next to him, if he did, he didn't say anything.

Draco bit his lip as he leaned over and tried to take the bottle from Harry's hands. "Can't do what?"

Harry groaned in frustration "Why are you even here? Eager to see the great Harry Potter wallowing in his self-pity?"

"No, I -" Draco frowned. _Why did he think so low of himself? "_When Kinglsey told me- and I heard when you apparated- I was just worried about you."

Harry snorted with disgust. "Right."

"Let me cast a sobriety-"

"No." Harry growled again as he tried to get up, he slipped up a bit, but Draco was able to steady him.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy." Harry took a swing from the bottle.

"I'm only trying to help you." Draco eyed the bottle and tried to figure out how he could get it away from the other man.

"I don't need any fucking help, from anyone, and especially from you." His words were slurred, and at the last few words he jabbed his finger at Draco.

Draco sighed. "Why are you so stubborn?"

'Why are you still here?" Harry mumbled something as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Like I said, I'm trying to help you. Let me cast the-"

"I said no, Malfoy." Harry was furious. Draco heard it in his voice, and in the way the walls in the house began to shake.

'Merlin." Draco whispered. He watched as Harry stumbled to his feet, and the few paintings that hung on the wall to the floor.

A glass window a distance away from then shattered as Harry started to yell. "Will you just leave me alone? I was quite fine being alone, so you can get out."

"If you're trying to scare me Harry, it isn't working."

"Didn't I say not to call me that?" Another window shattered behind them.

"Why not, it's your name isn't it?" Draco got up from his sitting position and raised his eyebrows.

"Only my _friends _can call me Harry, last time I checked we were anything but." Harry turned to leave them stumbled again.

Draco rushed to him, and caught him before he fell. "Why are you being so difficult, _Potter._"

Harry pushed away from the other man and rolled his eyes. "I'm not being difficult. I just want you to leave."

"Do you, really?"

Harry frowned. "Please, I just want to be alone."

"So you can what, continue to drink yourself to death." Draco cocked his eyebrow, and quickly leaned forward, dragging the bottle from Harry's hand, and placing it on the counter behind him. He turned to face Harry again. "Is that what you really want to do? I don't think this is what Ron-"

"How dare you! Don't you dare. You don't know him." Harry scoffed. "You didn't even like him. All you did was give him a hard time. You were horrible to him, and you have the audacity to - " Harry's voice broke before he could finish. "Will you just leave, please?"

"I won't. Not until I know you're okay."

"_Why_ do you care?" Harry shouted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why don't you? Look at yourself, Harry. You're practically destroying yourself. You've been destroying yourself. I'm not blind, or stupid. You were never like this, this weak-"

"I am not-"

"You left. You just got up and you left. What could have possibly driven you to do that - You had friends, people who loved and cared about you, and you threw that all away. For what? To be _left alone_?"

"Stop." Harry felt his sanity breaking even more than it already had been. He couldn't _do_ this. Deal with feelings. Deal with things he did, or things that had happened. He couldn't, not yet. Not now. He just wanted to be alone.

"Harry, you can't go on like this. Please, just let me help you." Draco stepped forward a bit. "Please." Imagine how his Father would feel, look at him with disgust if he heard how badly he was begging. Let alone begging Potter. But he was so _desperate_.

Harry sighed. Malfoy wasn't going to give it a rest, was he? And why did he feel like he wanted - no needed, help. "How?" He looked down at his feet.

He heard Malfoy walk up to him, and was a bit startled when he felt his hands rest on his chin, and bring his face to meet his. "Talk to me."

* * *

The man twirled his wand in his hand, a habit he found he picked up when he was anxious. He had not heard from the woman since he sent her to get rid of Weasley. Maybe Potter will come out of hiding now. He hadn't planned for it to go this way, honestly, but when chances arise ...

What was Potter thinking coming back, and _hiding_ about it. What was he hiding from anyway? The great boy-who-lived, the man cringed at the thought, what could he possibly be afraid of?

He turned his head to the door when he heard it creak, and followed the woman's movements until she came to sit at the table, joining him. She didn't speak, just gave a simple nod.

The man smirked, "Well, then, let the fun begin."

* * *

**A/N:** *Hides in a corner*. Just tell me what you think. Bad thought, good thought. All are welcome. Thanks for reading. *covers eyes*


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to J.K Rowling. Kudos to her._

_Lyrics belong to Coldplay._

**Fix You**

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **sexual content, violence, language

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Author's Note:** I should have updated ages ago, but I couldn't but not that I have, I hope you like. I'm not that good with writing _talking _scenes but I hope I did it some justice. It's really short, and I apologize for that. I promise I'll try to have a longer chapter next time. Hope you stick around ;)

Chapter Seven

Harry frowned as he staggered away from Draco's touch. "Why would I-"

Draco cut him off with a loud sigh as his shoulders slumped. "Who else can you talk to? I'm trying to help you, alright? You need to talk to someone, Harry."

Harry scoffed. "I need to talk to someone? How would you know what I _need_, Malfoy? I don't need anyone to talk to, and how many times am I going to have to tell you to get out."

"You'd be wasting your breath." Draco folded his arms. "I don't _get_ you, Harry. Then again, you're drunk so I don't think-"

Harry glared at him. "Get out."

"I am not going anywhere."

"Okay, fine! Do what you want, I don't care."

"If you agree to leave, will you talk to me?" Draco unfolded his arms. "I mean, really talk to me?" He'd lowered his voice and Harry pretended it didn't cause the shiver that ran up his body.

"I wouldn't know where to start." Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he opened them again, Draco bit back a gasp at how empty they seemed.

Draco decided to sit where he'd found Harry, ignoring the curious look on his face as he gestured for Harry to sit next to him. After hesitating for a brief second, Harry joined him. "It doesn't matter where you start, just ... talk to me."

Harry sighed. "Okay. I .. " He shifted a bit, putting more space between himself and Draco, who tried his best to ignore it. "I wasn't thinking clearly when I left. I wasn't happy _either_. Wasn't for a long time, after the war I just ... I couldn't _handle _it, being "the boy who lived", being the one who defeated Voldemort, the one who saved the wizarding world. I felt that ... that was the only thing I'd ever be to anyone. I .. What if ... How would I know if the person I was with, was with me for _me _and not because I was Harry fucking Potter. After all that ... time ... hunting Horcruxes .. having to worry about almost everything ... Why would I want to _live _like that again? I just decided that leaving would be better, leaving everything about who I am, what I did, what happened to me, _because _of me." Harry took a breath before he continued. "I didn't tell Hermione or R- .. I didn't tell anyone I was leaving. They'd just try to convince me to stay. But for what? I mean, they were already married and .. when would they even have time for me? I wanted what they had and ... seeing it ... right there in front of me, knowing that I'd never have something like that .. " Harry shrugged. '

"What makes you say that?"

Harry sighed. _Well if I'm already pouring my heart out to him. _"I didn't think I could trust anyone .. or open up myself to anyone like that." He furrowed his brow, and idly played with his fingers. "Like I said, do they want _me, _or the boy with the scar?"He raised his hand to his forehead, and lifted the hair that covered his scar. "This thing has basically _defined _my life, Malfoy. Hell, everyone knew who I was before _I_ knew who I was. Back in London, I'm just Harry Potter; the gay bloke who lives in an ugly apartment who never talks to his neighbors. I like being _just Harry Potter._"

Draco didn't know if he was elated or terrified by the fact that Harry had just admitted to him that he was gay. _Before, it was is Harry attracted to men? Now, it was is Harry attracted to me?_

"When I broke up with Ginny, they had a field day with that one. Who's the boy wo lived going to date next." Harry laughed. "Do you know they even assumed I was with Hermione? _Hermione? _You'd have to be blind to not see how much she was into ... " Harry's eyes widened when he realized what he was about to say. "Ron." He groaned as he put his face in his hands. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Draco would be lying if he said he didn't want to hold Harry. _Try _to make him feel better. "Do you .. No, never mind."

"What were you going to say?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing."

"Malfoy."

"Honestly, I .. It was nothing."

He turned slightly and lifted his eyes to Draco's. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Draco frowned. He felt Harry's low chuckle travel all over his body, and he tried his best not to squirm where he sat.

Harry thought of saying _like you care _but hesitated. Why would Malfoy care? _Maybe because he asked you to talk to him? _Harry groaned inwardly. He honestly didn't know why he was doing this, _talking_ ... talking to Malfoy, of all people. He hadn't been around the man that long enough, and he already seemed to be getting under skin. It bothered him .. more than he liked to admit. "Never mind."

"Harry-"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

Draco smiled. "_Harry," _he smiled again when Harry glared at him, before he sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "I'd tell you that everything's going to be fine, but I can't, because I don't know if it will be." Draco lifted his hands in the air, as if to admit defeat, "But ... believe it or not, I hate seeing you like this." He waved his hands in front of Harry, "It's not a good look for you."

"Not a good look for me?"

"I'm not exactly sure what it is I'm supposed to say. I'm not good at this sorta thing."

"I'll say." He removed his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm really worried about Hermione .. but, I don't .. I don't think I can go see her ... I don't want to overwhelm her ... She'd probably drive me away, anyways."

"Give her some time?"

"I bet everyone knows I'm here not anyway. I did sort of .. grace the Ministry with my presence today."

"Fuck." Draco muttered under his breath. He eyed Harry before he raised his wand and casted a Sobriety Spell.

Harry sighed with content. "Thank you," he mumbled, "Sorry about earlier, honestly-"

"Don't worry about it." Draco got up and outstretched his hand to Harry. He tried not to remember the last time he had, and tried to ignore the feeling he got when Harry took it.

* * *

Hermione tried not to scream as she picked up the letter that had slipped from her fingers. It didn't say who it was from, but it did say what - rather, who they wanted and she could no nothing but panic.

How could she possibly know where Harry was?

And why would anyone want to trade him for Ron.

* * *

Ron groaned as he lifted his hand to his forehead, and avoided the panic screaming at him when he saw the blood on his fingers. He had no idea where he was, or how he got there. Where was Hermione? He hoped she was alright .. and the kids ...

He tried to move but frowned when he realized he was tied up. "Hello?" he croaked. "HELLO!?"

"Be quiet, Weasley!"

Ron gasped when he saw a figure emerge from the door he hadn't noticed at the far right of the room he was in. "Who-"

"I said be quiet. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"You've ruined your house." Draco scanned his eyes around the room.

Harry laughed. He squinted a bit before he raised a hand in the air. The room appeared the way it had before Harry had gotten mad at Draco. "There. Good as new." When he stole a glance at Draco, he was staring at him, a glazed expression graced his face. Harry grinned and walked towards the hall.

Draco followed behind him. "Harry-"

"We're still doing that are we?" Harry turned to him. Not that he didn't just love the way it sounded escaping Malfoy's lips - It seemed too .. intimate. He frowned as he thought about how the one night stands he'd had that didn't even know his name, but let it pass as quickly as it had come.

"I'd hate to leave you alone so .. " He continued as though Harry hadn't spoken. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Why?"

"You seem to like that word. _"Why" _What about _why not._ Just trust me, will you?"

"Will you take no for an answer?"

"About letting me take you somewhere .. or about you trusting me?"

The question caught Harry off guard. A lot of things about _this_ Draco Malfoy caught him off guard. The one who wanted asked him to lunch, asked him to talk, and actually listened to him and the one who seemed to _care._

"Do you though?" Draco stepped forward a bit, and Harry tried not to take a step back. _What is he doing?_

"Do I what?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Trust me?"

"I don't know." Harry confessed. "Lately, I honestly don't know what to make of you, Draco. I _hate_ you. Yet, I haven't hexed you into next week. I hate you, yet I've said things to you I don't have the strength to admit to myself."

Hearing his name on Harry's lips didn't make him feel half the way he thought he would. It was _too much_. And, he was surprised his legs hadn't given out the moment he heard it. "I know I'm not - Merlin, how do I say this - I don't - You can't be on your own right now, not after what's happened - You need someone to be there for you. A friend." Draco smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes. Harry would say he looked sad or disappointed but he hadn't a clue why he would be. "Just, trust me alright?" He cocked his head to the side and bit his lip, "_Draco_, huh?"

"It's obvious you won't let up, so why not?" He shrugged. "Now, about taking me somewhere?"

* * *

**A/N:** PS: Ron's not dead. PPS: Yes, I know Kingsley said that he was. But what's a story without a little mystery?


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; they all belong to J.K Rowling. Kudos to her._

**Fix You**

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **sexual content, violence

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Author's Note**: My computer is down, oh boy. I had to do this at a friend's house, tsk. I don't know how often updates will be now. I didn't save anything to my flash drive so there's dark times ahead, honestly. This always happens, I think my computer hates me. Anyway, this might be pretty short, because once again, I've had a bad week. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Ron was exhausted, worse than exhausted. He had no clue where he was, why he was here. He was trying not to panic, but obviously from the way he was shaking, he wasn't exactly calm.

He hoped Hermione and the kids were safe, he couldn't think about her in a situation like this; knowing he couldn't help broke his heart.

He had no idea how long he'd been here. It could be days, weeks. Merlin knows how long he was unconscious before he'd realized where he was in the first place.

He heard the door away from him open, and he held his breath.

"How's our little house guest?"

"What do you want from me?" Ron sighed. He struggled to move but he realized it hurt too much, so he tried his best to keep still. "Who are you, anyway?"

"That's besides the point, Weasley." The man cleared his throat. "You're only here as a liabilty of sorts. Till I get what I want."

"I don't have anything that you'd want." Ron spat.

"Do you know how hard it was, getting you here." The man started, avoiding Ron's last statement. "Had to have the ministry convinced you were dead, then hope your wife wouldn't go to the Ministry when she found out you weren't."

"What?" Ron gasped. "Where is she?!"

The man waved a hand in the air dismissively. "Your wife's fine, as long as she does what I say. It's worth it though. When I want something, I don't care what I have to do to get it."

"I don't know what-"

The man laughed. "At least not yet."

"What?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Weasley. I'll come for another chat later. Don't go anywhere!" The man sang out, he laughed as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"What is this place?" Harry whispered. He spun around slowly, taking in his surroundings.

Sunlight peeked through the trees, and it twinkled on the ground below. A faint breeze danced with the trees, whispering and laughing in the branches. To Harry, the sights, the smells, the sounds, were unbelievable.

"I believe the answer would be, "My secret place"?" Draco chuckled. "I come here sometimes. No one else knows about it, well except for you."

"Why- Why would you bring me here?"

"I come here when I need some time to myself, to think about things, to feel better about things. I like it, and most of the time ... it works." Draco answered. "I figured you could use something like this." He shrugged.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "Why are you being so _nice_ to me?"

"Why is it so hard to believe that I am?"

"Because you're _you_."

"You're gonna have to do a little better than that." Draco grinned, before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I- I know I wasn't exactly a _good _person to you and your friends at Hogwarts, but that was _Hogwarts_. I'm not the same person I was then." He looked down at his feet, "The war .. it ... how could anyone be the same after that?"

Harry sighed but didn't say anything.

"You have to understand, Harry, I- My father .. he didn't give me much of a choice .. I'd never admit it then, but I was scared, terrified. I didn't know if he would me .. or my mother."

"You did what you had to do, Draco." Harry muttered under his breath. "Everybody did."

"I could have done better."

Harry shrugged. "Can't change the past now, can we?"

"If I'd approached you differently, that day we met at Hogwarts. Do you think we would have been friends then?"

"I .. what?"

"You heard the question." Draco smiled. "Would we?"

"I don't know." The question caught Harry off guard, like so many things with Draco lately. "Why does it matter?"

"I think about how different things between us would have been."

Harry held his breath.

"Especially since you've been back. I don't ... I'm sorry, about the things I put you a- through."

"Thank you, Draco." Harry eye's seemed to twinkle behind his glasses, and Draco wished he'd just get rid of the damned thing. "I appreciate it."

Harry glanced behind him, the weren't too far from the Manor. "Why'd you move?"

"Sorry?" Draco spun around to face Harry. "Move .. what?"

"I mean why'd you move away from here? All this? The Manor." Harry raised his eyebrow.

"I ... " Draco frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiousity."

"Oh? Curiousity killed the cat, Potter."

"But satisfaction brought it back."

Draco laughed, quite loudly too. "But what?"

"You've never heard that part of the saying?"

"You amuse me, honestly."

"Tell me."

"Come sit with me." Draco motioned with his hand for Harry to follow him. He walked a short distance, where Harry spotted a small bench, he looked at Draco questionly, who shrugged and said he'd put it there, it over looked a small pond, overwhelmed with water lillies.

Draco was incredibly nervous, but he just wanted Harry's mind to be somewhere else, at least for now, he wanted him to feel "_okay"_. "I found this place a little after my Dad was .. you know. Everything was too mcuh for me, I couldn't handle it, not with everything else that happened, and was bound to happen, I just went walking about the Manor one day and ended up here. Funny thing, looked like no one knew it was here, or just forgot."

"And you kept it all for yourself?" Harry nudged Draco with his elbow.

"Until now." Draco laughed. "Anyway ... My mom left. I figured it was even worse for her. I didn't look for her. I didn't think she'd want me to. I already felt alone, didn't see the need for it to slap me in the face every day so I found myself a new place to live. I'd never realized how big this place was until I was the only one in it. But .. I still came back, just so I could be here." Draco waved his hand around him. "Worth it though."

"Oh."

A silence passed between them then, and it was a comfortable one. Harry frowned as he realized he hadn't sulked about Ron for the past few minutes, and peered over at Draco who was looking at something across from them. Harry wondered if that had been Draco's intention. _Hmm_. "It's really beautiful, honestly."

Draco turned to look at Harry and smiled, "It is." Never taking his eyes from Harry's.

* * *

**A/N:** Good? Bad? Terrible? Let me know.


End file.
